Thanos
Thanos was an extremely powerful Skrull hybrid intergalactic conqueror and the leader of his empire. Biography Early life Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends and allies Romances Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength: Thanos possessed vast superhuman strength the full limits of which weren't known. Thanos' strength was so vast that he was proven capable of fighting Thor even when he had the Power Gem. He was able to easily defeat the likes of the Silver Surfer, punch away an attacking Hulk, and physically subduing with ease Ronan the Accuser. Thanos could also augment his strength with his cosmic energy when needed. Superhuman Speed: Despite his massive muscular bulk, Thanos was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Thanos' musculature produced almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he had nearly superhuman stamina in all physical activities. Nigh Invulnerability: Before his "death", Thanos possessed an impressive degree of resistance to physical injury, even compared to other Eternals. After his resurrection, Death increased his ability to resist injury to a much greater degree and he was nigh invulnerable. He withstood blasts from the Silver Surfer unharmed. He withstood a battering from an enraged, Power Gem-wielding Thor with all but a bloody nose. He possessed such an incredible resistance to injury that he was shown to survive point blank blasts from Odin and Galactus. Immortality: Thanos, like all Eternals, was immortal in the sense that he was immune to all known diseases and infections and immune to the effects of aging. Accelerated Healing Factor: Despite his extraordinary durability, it was possible to injure Thanos. Like all Eternals, however, Thanos was capable of regenerating damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than a human being. His healing powers weren't as developed as those of Darkseid, his alleged father. Given the circumstances of his death at the hands of Drax the Destroyer during the Annihilation event, Thanos was unable to regenerate missing organs. Superhuman Agility: Despite his great size, Thanos' agility, balance, and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that were beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. His agility was roughly equal to that of the average Eternal. Superhuman Reflexes: Thanos' reaction time was enhanced to a level that was beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Like his agility, his reflexes were about average for an Eternal. Energy Manipulation & Control: Thanos displayed great versatility in the use of his energy projection abilities. He demonstrated the ability to project pure energy as a concussive force, "magnetic" energy, infrared heat-beams from his eyes, and disruptor beams, unilaterally striking separate targets with his optic blasts as well as use his mental link to his techo-mystical chair to form vastly powerful energy shields, barriers, and force-fields. The exact extent of Thanos' energy projection abilities was unknown, but his blasts were shown to have been capable of rendering the likes of Thor & The Hulk unconscious. He was also able to slightly damage Galactus' armor and blast the Devourer of Worlds off his feet. Telepathy: Thanos possessed psionic abilities. His mind was invulnerable to most forms of psychic attack. Thanos demonstrated the ability to successfully defend himself against psychic assaults from Moondragon and Mantis. He also drove one of the Priests of Pama insane with a gesture. Abilities Super-Genius Intelligence: Thanos had a brilliant scientific mind rivaling the best in the Universe. Skilled Unarmed Combatant: Although he typically avoided physical combat, Thanos was a highly formidable hand to hand combatant. He was particularly skillful at using a combination of his physical and energy manipulative abilities during combat. Mystical Knowledge: He also had great knowledge of arcane and mystical lore. Appearances }} References Category:Males Category:Monarchs Category:Warlords Category:Sorcerers Category:Cyborgs Category:Skrulls